Save Him
by HeetherandtheBabes
Summary: When Chris is wounded by a cursed blade Piper and Leo realize that it is from the past. With the help of a family enemy turned friend Wyatt learns about what his brother did in the past. The only way to save Chris is to go to the past. Wyatt doesn't even need to think about it. He's going to the past. He's going to save him. (Incomplete)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. This story was one I started writing a while a go and found today. I hope you enjoy! Please review, and sorry for any mistakes.

"Leo, what's wrong? Why isn't it healing?" "I don't know. I think that the blade was cursed." Leo, Piper, and Wyatt were all gathered around the fourth Halliwell, who was currently unconcious do to a stab wound. "Come Chris. You're gonna be fine," Wyatt said, though it was more for his benefit than his brother's. He felt guilty because it is his job as the older brother to take care of his younger brother, and he had failed. "There must be something we can do," Piper persisted. "There is," a vaguely familiar voice answered.

Leo and Piper froze in shock when Cole Turner emerged out of the shadows. After a few seconds of shock Piper immediately tried to blow him up. To their suprise he orbed to safety, but his orbs were a mixture of black and blue. "You're a demilighter," Leo realized. "What's a demilighter?" "A demilighter is an ex-demon that has been brought back as a whitelighter. They can orb and heal and posses other whitelighter abilities, but also retain their demon abilities so they can help their charge out in a fight." There was an awkward silence as the Halliwells stared at the new arrival. "If you're a demilighter what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked. "Well I'm here because Chris is my charge." "What? No I would know if my son had a demilighter," Leo argued. Cole chuckled, "Whatever you say." "Why would my son need a demilighter?" Piper questioned. "Many people think that Chris doesn't have a lot of power, but he has more than people think. You know about his orbing and telekenesis, but he is also a guide and has Elder powers." " What does that mean?" Before Cole could answer Leo cut in, "A guide is someone that guides or helps really powerful witches stay good and control their powers. They can basically never turn evil." "He's my guide isn't he?" Wyatt asked. "Yes he is."

"There's something else. I get that being the guide to the Twice Blessed would require extra help but not enough for him to need a demilighter." Cole sighed and took a deep breathe, "He is also a time keeper." Wyatt and Piper gave eachother confused looks before looking at Leo who's eyes had widened in shock. "It makes sense." "Exactly." "How often?" "Its the Charmed Ones and the Twice Blessed." "Point taken." "Hello," Piper interupted, "Care to include everyone in your confusing and criptic conversation?" Cole looked at Leo as if asking permission. After receiving a nod he began his explanation, "A time keeper is a rare gift. They are powerful witches that are allowed to travel in time and change the past." Piper's eyes widened in realization. "In the other time line he had the power, but nobody realized it. The Elders began looking into it after his death." Wyatt was getting frustrated at being left out, "Hey. Anyone care to tell my what's going on?" Piper and Leo looked at eachother, "We thought they might find out one day." "I know." "Ok, we'll tell you, but first you have to promise that you won't do anything crazy." When he promised they began to tell him the story of a whitelighter from the future, named Chris Perry.

When the story was finished Wyatt was crying, "He died for me." "Sweetie-" Piper began but he cut her off. "No don't sweetie me. I am the older brother. I am supposed to protect him, not the other way around." He walked over to were his brother was laying still unconcious on the couch, "How?" "How what?" "Cole you said that there was a way to save him, how?" "The Elders have decided to send you into the past. Chris's powers and abilities play a vital role in your family and they want it to stay that way." "Ok when do we leave?" Piper asked getting up. "I'm sorry Piper. You're not coming. Just Wyatt and me." "But I thought you were supposed to take care of Chris?" "Well consider me on loan," Cole joked. "What do I do?" "Well I am going to borrow your brother's powers real quick to get us there, and when we have fixed what we went back to fix we'll return to here." Wyatt stood up and faced the demilighter. With one last look at his parents he grabbed the extended arm and with a blinding flash of light they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am so sorry that I have taken forever to update! My life is crazy right now. I really will try to update as soon as possible. This chapter is short (actually it's probably really short) but I'm planning on the next one being long. I am really bad at disclaimers, but I don't own Charmed, the charaters, or Chris. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Wyatt fought to regain his balance as he and Cole landed in the past. Cole looked at him and as if reading his mind assured him that it gets better the more you do it. Suddenly they were thrown through the air to the wall. "Crystals circle!" a voice called. The two stood up and looked around for their attacker. "Why are you here," Chris questioned walking towards him. "and how did you turn Cole to your side?" "Chris, I'm not in Wyatt's side. Look at him, I mean reallly look at him. Doesn't he look different?" The younger Halliwell brother's eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze to the elder. Wyatt fidgeted slightly under the piercing gaze. His expression changed slightly before he looked back to Cole. "If what you say is true then why are you here?" "Here?' Wyatt asked confused. Chris rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes. Here, as in the past." "Oh, right. I knew that." Chris smirked at his brother before raising his eyebrows at Cole expecting his answer. "Yes you succeed in saving the future, but you are hurt in the process and now you're dying in the future." He turned away from them stroking his chin thoughtfully. He paced a little before nodding his head agreeing with himself. "We need to get you back home," he told them as he walked over to the Book of Shadows. "What! Chris we just told you that you are dying and we are here to save you and you want to send us back?" "You also told me that I succeed. I came to the past knowing that there was a chance it would come back to bite me. I don't like it but it's going to happen." "Chris listen to your brother," Cole cut in. He opened his mouth to reply when the attic door opened, "Chris sweety, are you still researching? You really should make sure you eat," Piper trailed off when she saw that Cole and another man were in the crystal cage staring at her. "What's going on?" Piper demanded while Chris just face palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I moved and have finally got settled so I can work on my stories now. Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, the characters, or the actors. :(**

"I'm not going to ask again. What is going on?" Piper Halliwell was not one that you wanted to upset and that is just what they were doing. Cole looked to Wyatt, hinting that he should tell her. "Why me?" Wyatt hissed. "Because she won't kill you. Me on the other hand." He left the rest of the sentence unspoken. Before Wyatt could say anything Chris started speaking. "Mom this is Wyatt and Cole, from the future," he explained lamely. "Wyatt?" Her eyes widened as she looked at her son. Her son the would torture people. Her son that would kill his family. Her son that would take over the world.

"Not that future. From the changed future. The better one, the good one," Wyatt ammended. "Changed future? It works? We save the future?" Chris smilied at her and nodded, "Apparently." She went over to him and pulled him into a hug. He would never know how much she loved him and how proud of him she was. "Ahem!" Cole raised his eyebrows pointedly. "Sorry, Chris apologized before letting them out. "Hi Mom," Wyatt said as he hugged her. She turned to Cole, "Why are you here?" "He's good Mom. He helps me," Chris spoke up before something got broken or someone got hurt. "Fine. Why are you here?" She asked her oldest son as she turned to face him. "We told Chris. He just failed to mention it to you. Chris dies in the past saving me. It's affecting him in the future. He's dying," he finished sadly.

Chris was watching him the entire time. It was weird seeing a good Wyatt, and on top of that a Wyatt who cared about him. "Wh-what do you mean dying?" Piper asked, shocked. "Mom," the brothers started at the same time. The oldest backed off knowing that his mom needed his brother right now. Chris held his mom as she dealt with the conflicting emotions and thoughts that were swirling in her mind. She was finally able to sort one thing out. "Call everyone together. We need a meeting." "Are you ok?" She turned, suprised, to Cole, who had asked the question. "Yes," she answered unsure. "Ok. I'll be right back," Chris told her. In a shower of blue orbs he disappeared going to get the rest of their family. The younger Halliwell brother wasn't sure what was going to happen or what they would do. What he was sure about was that this meeting wasn't going to go well.

Two hours later and everyone was nursing headaches. As predicted the meeting didn't go well. They had gone down a list explaining what was going on: 1. Don't kill Cole 2. Wyatt is good 3. There are two futures 4. Chris succeeds 5. Chris dies 6. Future Chris is dying.

Each topic brought the expected reactions: 1. Uncertainty (after Phoebe and Paige attacking), 2. Uncertainty followed by happiness, 3. Confusion, 4. Joy and pride, 5. Shock and sadness, 6. Shock and sadness again.

Chris wasn't sure what to do when he found himself with an armload of crying aunts. After he was able to get them settled his dad came and he had to repeat the process. All he wanted to do was go to bed. He and Wyatt were sharing a room. Everyone headed upstairs. They were to emotional and shocked to do anymore tonight. "So when did mom and dad tell you what happend?" He asked his big brother. "Earlier today." "So they told you the whole story? Including who did it?" Wyatt looked sheepish at the question, "Well yes," he answered slowly. "But," he said as Chris started to get up, "I was in shock and frantic so I don't remember." He had expected Chris to be angry, but he just laughed. "Are you ok?" "Ya," he said still chuckling. "You sure? You're not mad?" "Nope." "You're laughing at me," Wyatt complained. "Yep," Chris smiled at him. "Go to sleep."

The younger didn't dodge the pillow the older threw at him. It smacked him right in the face. Chris felt happy as he went to bed. After watching his brother all day he knew that he had succeeded. Joking with Wyatt had helped him put off his worries. He wouldn't let anyone see it but he was worried. Scratch that, he was scared, and there was nothing he could do to change it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Life has gotten crazy but I had time to work on my stories and plan on updating them all soon. This story hasn't been as good, but inspiration finally struck so I'm hoping it's better. Thank you for the favorites and reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Italics mean thoughts._** **Underlined means new setting.**

When Wyatt woke up Chris was gone. The alarm clock showed the time being 9:30. The oldest Halliwell boy groaned and sat up. When he looked around he was confused. This wasn't his room. The memories of the day before came back to him and he jumped out of the bed and took off running. In the frenzy he wasn't paying attention and ran into his dad, causing them both to fall onto the floor.

The pounding of feet could be heard as Piper came running up the stairs having heard the commotion. "What's going on?" She began to laugh taking in the scene before her. "I'm going to have a headache," Wyatt groaned. "You're not the only one," Leo added. Both men looked at the laughing woman. _Could this get any worse?_ Wyatt wondered. His question was answered as orbs filled the air and revealed his brother.

"Hey. So I have another theory- what happened?" The youngest Halliwelll took in his father and brother on the ground in a mess of limbs and his mother laughing. Chuckling he helped the two men up. "Well done Wy." "What makes you think it was me?" Wyatt pouted. The answer was the 'are you kidding me' look. "Ya, ok. I was a little mixed up this morning and ran into Dad. Literally." His younger brother smirked. The oldest narrowed his eyes. Chris knew that look and quickly made his way towards their mom to avoid the inevitable payback. "I'm gonna go, I'll be back later." "Ok, be safe."

"Where did he go?" Leo questioned. "Following a lead I guess." "Does he go off by himself a lot?" Wyatt was worried. "Yes he does. Does he not do that in the future?" Wyatt's frown deepened, "Most of the time when he does it's because something is bothering him." The whitelighter and witch gave eachother a look. The three began to make their way down stairs. "I was on my way to tell you that breakfast is ready when you had your accident." Wyatt groaned, "That's not going away anytime again is it?" The parents just laughed.

Underworld

Chris flung another demon through the air. How he had gotten into this mess he didn't remember. _It was probably one of my contacts,_ he thought. _When I find out,_ the thought was left unfinished as he dove out of the way of a fireball. A small cry of pain came out as his head came in contact with a rock. _That's gonna leave a mark._ Taking the opportunity he orbed out. After orbing to a few random locations incase he was being followed he orbed to his room at P3. He had stayed in the Manor with Wyatt last night because he could tell that the older boy needed it. Plus he wouldn't be happy with their parents if he learned how Chris had been treated.

The demons he had been fighting were normally fighting against eachother. Something sped up the time it took them to come together. _Probably me._ Blowing out a long breath he started sifting through all of the paper work to find the collection of the information on the demons. Once found he began to read. Eventually he decided to do something else because his head was killing him. Looking at the clock he groaned. He had missed lunch. His mom was going to kill him. Deciding to get it over with he orbed to the Manor. Nonody was around when he arrived. _Where is everyone?_ As if to answer his question someone could be heard coming down the stairs. He was relieved until Piper came into view. She was holding his little, big brother? _Time travel is confusing._ "You missed lunch." "I know. I'm sorry, but I wasn't in the Underworld and I came as soon as I saw the time." His excuse seemed valid to him. Not to Piper.

"Where were you?" A third person joined in. Both mother and son looked to see Wyatt coming down stairs. "I was at P3 reading." "Why were you at P3?" "Nothing." The older shifted his gaze to his mother. "His stuff is there," she answered before turning her attention back to her youngest. "There are leftovers in the kitchen." When the blond reached the end of the stairs he examined his brother. "Your head is bleeding." "I had a fight with a rock. I lost." "Why were you fighting a rock?" "It was that or a fireball." "You said you weren't in the Underworld." "In the context of my reasons for missing lunch that is correct. I also didn't say I was in the Underworld." "You were in the Underworld. Why were you at P3?" "She told you. My stuff is there." Wyatt gave him a look. Chris just walked into the kitchen.

"We aren't done," the older called. "Yes we are." The Twice Blessed followed him, "No we aren't. You went to the Underworld alone and you got hurt. I could have helped you. Protected you." Chris sighed, "I handled it and I'm fine. Not all of us can be Twice Blessed with self healing anyway." With that he walked away and began to get food. Wyatt knew he wasn't going to get anywhere else so he decided to try talking to someone else. His mother was in the livingroom with his younger self when he found her. "Chris said something about not all of us being the Twice Blessed, what does he mean?" "He has an inferiority complex." "Why? My Chris doesn't. We're good siblings." "Wyatt, I had good siblings as you put it as well, but I had an inferiority complex with Prue. It's part of it." "Why wouldn't he tell me?" "Maybe he didn't want to hurt you." Wyatt nodded. He had a lot to think about.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yay, I updated, lol. Sorry it's taken me so long. I have been working on bettering my writing and format. I hope it makes reading the story more enjoyable. If you have an advice I would appreciate it. On with the story!**

 **I do not own Charmed or the characters :(**

"You look like you're doing some serious thinking," a voice spoke from towards the door. The Twice Blessed Halliwell looked up to see Cole walking towards him. "Has Chris ever said anything to you about me being better than him?" The older man frowned, "What brought this on?" The younger sighed and moved over offering a seat. Cole patiently waited for him to begin, realizing that this was going to be a serious conversation.

"Chris was being really weird this morning and mom said something about him having an inferiority complex," Wyatt trailed off but Cole caught on. "You're wondering if you've been a bad brother." The sadness and worry that he saw in the younger man's eyes confirmed his thoughts.

He thought for a little bit before he spoke. "First, you need to remember that this Chris is not you're little brother." He paused here holding up a hand to prevent Wyatt from voicing his thoughts. "Let me continue. Yes Chris Halliwell is your brother and yes his name is Chris Halliwell, but his big brother grew up to be the Source of all Evil and to destroy the world. He didn't grow up with you. That is a different Chris."

Once again he stopped, but this time it was to be sure that the younger man was understanding. Seeing that he was the demilighter continued, "Second it is completely normal for younger siblings to have a superiority complex, even if they have good older siblings. It makes sense. You're the Twice Blessed, the most powerful witch ever. If you want to help him, remind him of what he can do. You might find that your relationship with your brother can get much closer." "Thanks Cole."

"Don't worry about it," he responded, standing up and clapping Wyatt on the shoulder. He had faith that Wyatt would be able to put the information he had received to good use. "Speaking of your brother, I need to go find him."

Wyatt laughed, "Have fun with that. I've discovered that people rarely know where he is."

"Of course," Cole groaned before orbing off to find his charge.

TBC

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! I'm back again :) I'm pretty sure that I have the most patient readers. You don't get upset when I go months without updating, and it is really appreciated. Now, you're probably tired of me talking. As always feedback is welcome and if you have requests and/or suggestion please let me know. They will definitely be considered. On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything lol.**

"Christopher Halliwell!" Cole was thoroughly exasperated with the boy. He had checked all of the logical places for his charge to be on Earth, he had checked up there, and most of the places he knew Chris had been in the Underworld. Yet the youngest Halliwell's whereabouts remained unknown. The demilighter had a theory as to why. Cole might not be related the Chris but he cared for him and they had a special relationship. One that allows him to know the youngest witchlighter better than his family in some aspects. With that he knew how important it was to Chris to keep his family safe no matter the cost. His family might jump to the wrong conclusions here. They would probably think that he was referring to his life and while Chris would willingly give that to keep his family safe it isn't that much of a concern at this time. Chris' mental health is a more pressing concern.

Chris won't talk to anyone in his family about it because he knows that they are already worried and scared themselves, but the enemy-turned-friend saw that Chris is just as scared of dying and what the future holds as the rest of his family. The difference is the sisters use their emotions as motivation and Chris sees them as a distraction to both himself and others. He needs to talk to someone about it and Cole was the perfect candidate for that. First though, he would have to find him.

Wyatt sat thinking. After Cole had left his thoughts had been flying all over the place. The young witchlighter was feeling overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past couple of days. Five days ago he could never had imagined that the coming week would be the emotional rollercoaster and knowledge bomb that had occurred. Currently he was sitting in the floor by the stairs with his back against the wall. He has settled there after pacing around offered no enlightenment. A scoff escaped his mouth and his head fell back against the wall eyes closed as he compared his and his brother's reactions. Wyatt was a absolute wreck while Chris who found out that he would die less than four months and in the new future went on as normal.

"I'm not handling it better than you," a voice drew his attention and gained a small smile from the older boy, "And you know what I was thinking how?"

"I know you Wyatt. Different futures or not."

"We're going to fix it you know. I'm not going to let you die." The light sound of moving fabric and steps invaded the air. The Twice Blessed opened his eyes to see his little brother, because that is what Chris always had been and always will be, settle down in the floor beside him.

"I'm counting on it," Chris replied with a small smile on his face.

 _Always._ Wyatt mused. _He always knows what to say to help me._

So the brothers say side by side pondering how to change the future but more importantly, how to save eachother.

 **I hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
